Kamen Rider Jewels
by Angry Bird and Pantsu Gals
Summary: When the sins are reawakened from their slumber they attack the planet in hopes of ruling it by use of the sins of humans. Its up to a young rider to step up and protect the world before it's too late.


_**Kamen Rider Jewels**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Our first story for the Kamen Rider fandom is displayed for everyone to see and read! We hope you guys enjoy the story as we spent a lot of time working on it. This features a female Kamen Rider as the main character instead of the traditional males. Don't worry this girl will not go the way of all female riders. She is not going to die. We hope you enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ We claim no ownership to the Kamen Rider franchise. We only love the series and we're big fans!

** Episode 1 - A Jewel Thief from Infinity!**

"Trust me Sir, this truck has the highest grade of security money can buy, everything is quite safe."

"I should hope so as well, we can't afford for any slip ups on this mission."

"Sir, I have received word that the truck has made it to Hawaii, it's currently on its way to headquarters."

"Good."

"Sir, May I ask why this mission is so important?"

"You may not, that is for me and my students to know; not you."

The man with greying hair and a paint splattered lab coat walked over to the window and stared out over the University Campus, "Let's just say that I and my students have been studying this for a while and leave it at that." He looked over his shoulder and turned again, "You gentlemen may leave."

The group of men assembled in the room slowly made their way out, leaving twelve students sitting around the edges of the art studio.

"Professor..." A Latin looking young man stood up, "Will the truck arrive without a hitch?"

"It should do unless something bad happens."

"L-Like what Sir?"

"Like a robbery."

"SIR!" A boy with dyed blonde hair and too much hair gel spoke up from his place near a computer, "We've lost the signal from Camera three!"

"Signal down from Camera two!" A girl with tan skin and dark hair yelled.

"Camera one is not responding!" A girl with hair that was dyed blue gasped, "Something's seriously wrong!"

The Professor moved between his students to check his own monitor, which was not showing a picture. "Students... There's a robbery in progress."

* * *

"Stop the truck!" The metal truck halted and armed men got out of the truck, "There's something wrong! Search the perimeter!" People got out of the truck and started searching the designated break area, a pair of blue eyes watching their every move without them noticing.

Something rolled quietly in front of the truck doors and suddenly an explosion threw up smoke and dusts as well as several men were thrown backwards from the truck.

"We're under attack!"

"Guard the truck!"

"Get into position men!"

The smoke and dust were preventing most of the men from seeing what they were doing and by the time the smoke had cleared the back doors of the truck had been blown off and a jar had been dropped on the floor and smashed over the concrete.

One guard advanced a few paces with his gun pointed at the shards of the jar and for a minute, nothing happened except another guard calling from inside the truck.

"The blue box has disappeared!"

Suddenly a red spark rose up from the pottery shards and male figure with black hair and bottle green eyes materialized.

Several guards rushed in pointing their guns at him but he raised both his hands, bringing the men skidding towards him.

"Envy... Do you have no envy of your own?"

He swung his without trouble, sending all the guards flying backwards, hitting walls and landing on the concrete. The man turned and strode to the truck, climbing inside and throwing six more jars out and smashing them on the concrete, one more figure materializing as each jar smashed.

"Invidia... Did you have to make such a mess? Somebody could get hurt..."

"Superbia, as usual your logic fascinates me, as long as they're hurt I'd consider it a good thing..."

"Shut up." The youngest looking figure took two steps forward and stared into the sky. She had shoulder length black hair, pale skin and almond shaped yellow eyes. Her face was heart shaped and her figure was small with no distinguishable curves of her own to speak of, "Shut up, the last time I warned of this happening and none of you listened to me so shut up."

"Acedia... You are in a good mood as usual..." A tall woman with black hair to her middle and orange eyes raised an eyebrow, "You think we're going to listen to a little girl like you?"

"You better Superbia..." Acedia curled her hands into fists, "I am by far the smartest of us all..."

"It's because you never DO anything yourself..." A man with black hair and indigo eyes glared at Acedia who turned on him.

"You're one to talk Gula! You only think with your stomach!" Acedia and Gula started arguing until a tall woman with considerably larger curves than Acedia stood in between them.

"Now now... All this bickering will get us nowhere; if we are to find the box holder and destroy her then we can ensure we are never sealed away like that again."

"Luxuria..." Acedia stood straight, "You may be right but I propose we follow my lead from here on out." There was a small murmur among the assembled people and with a nod, they turned into black smoke and shot into the sky, twisting around and shooting across the sky.

* * *

A girl with dark hair and blue eyes was sitting on a rooftop staring at a blue box she was holding tightly in her hands. Her eyes darted across the box before pulling the lid off and staring at what was inside. A dark blue and silver metal... thing... was sitting there with a dark blue armband sitting next to it. It was a box lined with light blue silk and the girl stared at it.

All the trouble she had gone to so she would be able to steal it in the first place and it was just a metal paperweight with a blue armband... Years of working for Infinity to steal something worthless...

"I'm Chloe Stone Dammit!" She yelled into the night, "How could I mess up so much to steal something like this?" She glared at the metal paperweight in disgust. This was pathetic...

Grabbing the armband and put it on then raised an eyebrow at the metal object... then she smirked. It was heavily guarded so it had to be worth a lot. Jumping off the roof and to the ground she grinned widely, she would be eating pretty well for the rest of the week.

* * *

"This seems like a good place to lie low..." Acedia moved through the building quietly, staring around. Suddenly there was movement from behind a tapestry and sliced in half in seconds. Acedia held a knife aloft and a girl with shadows covering her face smiled at the group.

"This is my private property..."

"Then we'll kill you and take it." Acedia held the knife to the girl's throat until she held up a necklace with a red button.

"You touch me and a special group of people will be here in seconds..." Acedia glared and backed off slightly but Luxuria giggled.

"Acedia darling~ I could kill her before she presses the button..."

"You will not harm the Mistress of Sin." The girl with the button pulled seven stones in the shape of gems from her pocket and held them up, "I want to be the Mistress of Sin, and since I'm the only one that can help you, it doesn't seem like you have much of a choice..."

Luxuria raised an eyebrow while Superbia stepped forward. "I'm too strong to accept help from a human." She strode across the room to a grimy window, "Although I am intrigued... Where did you find our gems girl?"

"I know a man who is researching you and your history... I went in to find out more and how to find you, I gave a tip off that a truck with large monetary value would be travelling here and your truck was broken into."

"You arranged the entire thing?"

"Precisely."

"But what about Hope? Surely that damn Queen will have returned to return us to the box?"

"Actually... The belt has gone; Hope has no chance of reviving now."

"I suppose you had an idea of who Hope was?"

"Naturally, but even with the belt she wouldn't have been a very big threat; a very sickly girl."

"Good to hear," A woman from the corner stood tall, glaring at the group.

"I refuse to work with this human, just because she's doing this for us doesn't mean I should be indebted to her."

Ira glared at the girl, "Give me my Gem girl, I want to return to full strength as soon as possible." Grabbing the stone gem from her and as soon as it touched her fingers the stone broke away and a dull red Gem sat in the palm of her hand.

"Ira..." Acedia glared, "I want to give it some time before we go out..."

"Knowing you Acedia you will do absolutely nothing... Lazy brat," Ira hissed and

Acedia stepped forward menacingly, her eyes glowing a darker shade of yellow. "You're mocking me Ira!" She shrieked.

Ira laughed and walked out of the room, none of the Sins had realized that the human helping them had vanished.

* * *

The whole lab was in an uproar, the students were hurrying around and the Professor was typing incredibly rapidly on his computer.

"Professor," The boy with too much hair gel stared at his monitor, "I'm receiving a report from one of the guards from the truck!"

The Professor stood up and hurried to the boy's side. "Open the message Logan."

"Right." Logan opened the message quickly.

The Professor scanned it, as he felt anger mixed with fear boil in his entire being. He turned to his students and said. "Students, I'm afraid that the Jewel Driver... has been stolen."

"WHAT?" One of the girls stood up quickly, staring at the Professor. She had shoulder length dark blonde hair, pale skin and almond shaped brown eyes. Her face was heart shaped and her figure was small with no distinguishable curves of her own to speak of, "Professor! That was supposed to be my driver!"

"Miss Lee, I am aware of the situation." The Professor stared at her, "Which is why it is your duty to go out and find it." The girl glared at him and slammed her fist into a table.

"We have no information on where it is!" She screamed, "It might not even be in the country by now!"

"Miss Lee, I have placed a tracking device in the belt, it won't be hard to locate it. However, getting it back will be another matter."

"I can handle it." The girl glared, "I'll kill them if I have to."

"Sir," Logan spoke up, "The guard mentions that jars from in the truck were smashed and strange creatures materialized!"

The Professor swore loudly which caused the room to go quiet again. "The need to get the belt back is greater than ever!" He shouted,

"The Seven sins have returned!" One of the girls screamed and sat down quickly, fanning her face quickly with two-inch nails.

There was a rapid beeping from a monitor and the short girl with blonde hair ran over to press the button.

"Parker! What's going on in town?"

"Something's rampaging!" A boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes was holding a camera up so they could see his face, "I'm sending you a video uplink from the Hawk Cam!"

A new window opened to see a woman with black hair and red eyes destroying things in the town centre and hurting civilians trying to escape.

"This is precisely why the Foundation has been sponsoring us! This is what I have been training you for!" The Professor called, "The time to act is now." He turned to the short girl, "Where is Pandora?"

The girl's face went pale.

"She's in her room..." She bit her lip as the Professor turned to Logan,

"Go and get her."

Logan left the room hurriedly while the blonde girl glared at the professor.

"I hardly see why I need Pandora; I can get that thing by myself."

"Saskia. You cannot."

Saskia stood up with fury mixed into her features. "If you'd just give me a chance-"

"We can't afford to take chances! Not with your current health conditions Saskia!"

Logan returned with a light blonde haired girl with electric blue eyes who smiled and walked as though she were a woman with all the time in the world. "What's going on Magee?"

"There's a Sin rampaging in town." Professor Magee pointed to the monitor and Pandora walked over gracefully, and stared at the screen.

"It's Wrath..." Pandora muttered, standing up and stretching, "Finally, a little action around here~ Logan, Sassy, let's go."

Logan nodded and hurried on ahead while Saskia sighed and headed to the door with Pandora at her side, leaving the room they walked through the art studio but as soon as they left the main door, only one girl stood in the doorway.

Saskia, with electric blue eyes.

"Right~ let's go catch a Sin~"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note: **_We hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and we will try to update the story as much as we can. We are still writing it.


End file.
